Komodo
by Valamon
Summary: Story about a girl named Komodo and how she meets Beelzebumon
1. Chapter 1

Komodo glanced over her shoulder as she ran. She saw that the group of boys that were chasing her was gaining on her.

She could hear them shouting at her.

"Hey come back! We only wanna play!"

"Yeah, come back, Komodo!"

"We just wanna have some fun!"

These only made her run faster, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain that coursed through her sore legs. She knew what they meant by "fun." They liked to chase her around until she wore out then torture her to see how long she could last. Komodo did not want to know what they did to her while she was unconscious. She remembered one time that she had woken up in Kaden's bedroom. She had gotten out by climbing out the window. He had not been happy about that at all.

As she rounded a corner, she ran smack into a strange creature standing around idly. The force of the impact knocked her down. She pulled herself to her feet and looked up at whom she had bumped into.

He was tall, around six or more feet. He had on a skin-tight black leather bodysuit that showed off his muscular build, black combat boots that ended just below his knees with silver spikes on the end and a gun in a holster strapped to his left boot, and a black leather bomber jacket that ended at the top of the two black belts strapped around his waist. Two small brown belts were strapped to his right leg several inches above his knee. The jacket had skull designs on the shoulders, a white fur collar, arm guards strapped to the wrists of his gloves, and a bandana wrapped around the left arm just below the skull design. A dark purple helmet covered most of his chalk white face from his nose up and ended in spikes to reveal his spiked bleach-blonde hair. He had fangs and his three slitted piercing ruby red eyes narrowed and flashed with anger as they rested on her. Komodo could see a metallic tail lashing about behind him. His hands were balled into fists at his sides; his gloved fingers were covered with metal that made it look like he had claws.

"Hey!" He spoke in a deep gruff voice. "Watch where yer goin', toots!" he barked.

Frightened, she tried to run past the creature, but he grabbed her by the upper part of her arm. "H-hey! Leggo!"

"What the hell's yer problem?! Can't ya at least apologize for runnin' into a guy?"

"I-I'm sorry! Please let go, I don't want to get caught by them again." Komodo pleaded, looking past him.

"Eh, by who?" he asked curiously, the anger dieing in his eyes.

Komodo pointed to the boys who had stopped short when they saw the creature. "Them!"

"But why?"

"Because," Komodo's voice dropped to a frightened whisper. "They do horrid things to me."

"They do, do they?" Anger flared up in his eyes again, worse than before. "Well, I'll sort 'em out!"

He let go of her and walked towards the boys. Komodo could see their fear as the creature stopped not far from them.

A slightly muscular eighteen year old with cold steel blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair that was cut extremely short stepped forward. He wore a thin black long-sleeved shirt that had red splattered on the front, which was actually Komodo's blood, blue jean shorts, and red and silver Nikes. He was the leader, Kaden. "Get out of the way!" he growled

"Why?"

"'Cause we want the girl and you're in the way!"

The creature folded his arms. "What do ya want her for?" he asked coolly.

"We're just playin' a game."

"I don't think she likes your 'game'."

"Sure she does, now get outta the way, you stupid creature! Or we'll make you!"

"Stupid creature? I'll show you stupid, you damn kids!" The creature drew his gun from its holster, aimed, and fired.

The bullets hit the asphalt just a fraction of an inch from Kaden's foot, making a large hole. He jumped, turned on his heel, and ran like a lunatic, yelling at his companions to follow.

After they left, the creature turned to Komodo, who was gawking at him with amazement. "What? Never seen someone get mad before?"

"Not like that."

"Oh, well bye." He started walking off.

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned sideways to face her. "What?"

"I didn't get to thank you for helping me."

"Don't," he said dismissively. "I only did it 'cause I felt like it."

"Could I at least know your name?"

"It's Beelzebumon." He turned and started walking away.

"Thank you, Beelzebumon." Komodo said quietly. She turned and walked away.

Komodo had picked up a long stick and was dragging it along the ground as she walked. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at a white empty apartment building. _Why is it so empty? It looks brand new._ She threw the stick away. _Maybe I should go in there sometime, just to check it out._

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and was forcefully spun around to face…

Kaden. He looked very upset.

Komodo gulped. _Oh God no!_

"Do ya really think that you'd get away from me? Huh, bitch?" he shrieked, shaking her violently.

Komodo knew better than to say anything when he was this mad, no one ever knew when he would snap so she kept quiet as he shook her harder. Suddenly Kaden punched her in the face, causing her to fall. Then he kicked her in the stomach. She cried out as a wave of pain rocketed through her and started coughing. Kaden picked her up by her shirt collar and backhanded her viciously before punching her again and throwing her into the wall of the apartment building; she slumped down, her whole body racked with unbearable pain. She could feel blood from her nose trickle down her face and could taste it in her mouth. As he walked over to her, Komodo saw him draw a knife. _He's going to kill me! I can't do anything about it, not as if anyone'll care if I'm gone anyway._ She bowed her head, waiting for Kaden to kill her.

Komodo heard footsteps and a strangled scream and looked up to see Beelzebumon holding Kaden by the collar of his shirt, seething with anger. She watched as he threw the teenager against a dumpster. The last thing she saw before slipping into unconsciousness was Beelzebumon walking over and kneeling in front of her.

Komodo bolted awake. _I-I'm alive? But how?_ She looked around. She could tell she was in an apartment by how small the room was and how the rooms were situated. She was lying on a light brown couch. A wood coffee table littered with beer bottles stood in front of the couch, and a small wooden TV stand with a small TV stood against the wall beside her. The walls were all white except for a large brown splatter above the TV.

She started to sit up but the pain made her lie back down. "Owww…."

"How ya feelin'?"

She looked up to see Beelzebumon leaning against the doorframe that led to the hallway, arms folded.

"Everything hurts."

He walked over and sat on the end of the couch. "He got ya pretty good toots, I tried to clean ya up a bit, it seems to have worked."

Shocked, Komodo mumble her thanks but Beelzebumon waved it away. "I only did it 'cause I didn't want blood on the couch."

"Why did you save me? I didn't deserve it."

"'Cause I felt like it," He gave her a funny look. "Why wouldn't you deserve it?"

Komodo looked down at her hands. "Never mind."

"Why did those boys wanta hurt ya anyway?"

"They love to do that because they can and they know I won't do anything but run."

"That's not right!"

"I know. Do you have any ice?"

"Yeah, lemme go get some." He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

He came back in with a paper towel and handed it to her. Then he sat back down on the couch.

"Thank you," she said as she took it and pressed it to her cheek. She sighed and leaned back. "Why?" she said aloud.

"Why what?"

"Why does everyone hate me?"

"Everybody doesn't hate you."

"Hah, you're tellin' me. My parents don't even love me."

"I'm sure they do."

"Oh yeah, giving your kid a strange name for everyone to laugh at and to kick them out of the house when they're only sixteen really tells them you love 'em."

"That's terrible! Did they really?"

"Yes."

"What's yer name?"

"It's…Komodo." She looked down at the floor, expecting him to start laughing.

But he didn't. "That's not such a stupid name, it's…unique."

"Oh, yeah. Unique." Komodo said dully.

"It is!" Beelzebumon insisted. Then he asked, "Where do you live?"

"Nowhere really. I do live in the park."

He gave her a look that both said you-can't-be-serious and poor thing.

"Don't give me that look, please don't." Komodo partially begged. She had grown tired of that look.

"Hmm," Beelzebumon tapped his chin thoughtfully with his claws. "I can't believe I'm suggesting this but, what the heck, you can stay here if you want."

Komodo stared at him, dumbfounded. "Really?" she asked stupidly.

"Yes."

"Thank you soo much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" She jumped up and a jolt of pain rocketed through her body. "Ohhh, ow," She dropped back down on the couch. "I guess I'll go get my stuff later."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, I got all my worthy possessions and most of my clothes in a duffel bag at the park."

"I'll go get it for you."

"Y-you don't have to."

He stood up and walked to the door. "Why not, you won't be able to for a little while."

"Alright. It's in a bush next to the large oak tree in the middle of the park."

"Got it."

As soon as the door closed, Komodo let out a whoop of joy. _I'm actually gonna stay somewhere other than the park! I can't believe it!_ She giggled and started coughing. "Oh, I've got to calm down," She pressed the icepack to her face and leaned back against the couch. "Or I'll kill myself before he even gets back." She smiled.

Thirty minutes later Beelzebumon walked through the door with her duffel bag slung over his shoulder and a sour look on his face as well as several cuts. He set the duffel bag next to her on the couch. "Ya didn't tell me it was in a freakin' _thorn_ bush!" he grumbled, dropping down on the couch. He propped his legs up, crossing them on the coffee table, and sat back with his hands behind his head.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking about that."

"Forget about it, it didn't hurt that much anyway. Sooo, whaddaya wanna do?"

"Well I am a little hungry," she said timidly.

"Alright, I'll go fix ya somethin'" He stood up. "What do ya want?"

Komodo blinked in surprise. "…I don't care, anything'll work."

He disappeared through the kitchen door.

"Beelzebumon, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, second door on the right."

Komodo picked up her duffel bag and walked down the hall into the bathroom. She set the duffel bag on the counter and looked at her reflection. She gingerly touched a bruise on her cheek and winced. _Oh wow, he hit me rather hard this time._ She had several other bruises on both of her cheeks, a slightly blackened eye, her bottom lip had a cut on it, and her face was slightly swollen. Her long raven black hair was ragged and matted to her head. Her muddy-green eyes were slightly clouded and red.

Komodo also knew there were bruises on several other parts of her body from the pain she was in. She took out her nightclothes that consisted of a black baggy t-shirt and grey shorts that reached her knees.

After a quick shower, she went into the living room, where Beelzebumon was sitting on the couch with his head in his hand flipping through the channels looking bored as could be. There was a bowl sitting on the now clean table.

Beelzebumon looked up at her and gasped. It was a small one, but loud enough for Komodo to hear.

"What?" Komodo asked, looking down at herself then looking back up at him.

"All those scars and bruises, I've never seen so many on one person before."

Komodo looked down at the floor. "I got them from the boys."

Beelzebumon stood up. "Well, you don't have to deal with them any longer," He walked over her. "Now why don't you eat, before it gets cold? Ramen never tastes good cold."

"Alright." She walked over and sat down on the couch. She looked down into the bowl and watched the contents swirl around with uncertainty.

Beelzebumon sat down beside her. "What don't like Ramen?"

Komodo looked up at him. "Huh? Oh, y-yes." She picked up the bowl and began to drink quickly. She set it down and looked up at Beelzebumon, who was staring at her.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Umm," Komodo scratched her head. "Four days ago, and that was only a Snickers bar."

"Good God girl. No wonder yer so skinny. Do you always eat so little?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't worry about it. I'll make sure you eat more."

Komodo blushed and Beelzebumon grinned. Suddenly Komodo stifled a yawn.

"Tired?"

"A little."

"I'll go get you some bed clothes." He disappeared down the hall.

A moment later, he returned with two pillows, a sheet, and a thin blanket. "Here," he said, handing them to her. "Just make yourself comfortable. If you need anything, I'll be in my room. It's the first room on the left."

"T-" She stopped when his eyes narrowed. "I mean…alright."

He smiled and walked out of the room.

Komodo spread the blanket and sheet out on the couch, and propped up the pillows. Then, after turning out the lights, she crawled under the covers and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Komodo was busy making breakfast and cleaning up the kitchen when Beelzebumon walked in.

"I thought I smelt somethin' cookin'."

"Yeah, I thought that this would be a good thank you. Since you keep telling not to say it."

"You didn't have to, ya know. I like how ya fixed the place up. I've been meaning to but…I'm just not the cleanin' type of guy."

Komodo blushed slightly. "I understand," She fixed his plate and handed it to him. "Would you like some coffee? I made a fresh batch."

"Sure." he replied, taking the plate from her.

She handed him a cup. He took it and took a long drink.

After breakfast, Beelzebumon went out for a while so Komodo, bored, started cleaning up the rest of the apartment room by room, except the kitchen. When she was done, she went into Beelzebumon's room with her book and a CD. She put the CD in his stereo, sat on the bed, and started reading her book.

A few minutes later, she got up and started dancing to the music.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Komodo stopped dancing and turned to see who was talking to her. Seeing that it was Beelzebumon, she blushed fiercely and sat down on the bed, clasping her hands together, eyes on the floor.

"Sorry 'bout embarrassin' ya like that, toots." Beelzebumon said as he sat down.

Komodo smiled shyly. "It's alright," Her smile faded and she looked at her hands. "Least it's better than one of those boys doing it. I can take it better if you laugh at me than them."

"I'm not laughing at you. And I don't plan to. I like the way ya cleaned up the place. You did a good job."

Komodo blushed deeper. "That's the first compliment anyone's ever given me."

Beelzebumon smirked. "Funny thing is, that's the first compliment I've every given someone."

"Beelzebumon, what do you consider me as, a friend, though I highly doubt that, or maybe someone that's just here for company?"

Beelzebumon tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Ya know. I've never really thought about it. I don't think I have an answer to that right now."

Komodo sighed sadly and looked down at the floor, feeling depressed. _Of course he doesn't like me; no one likes me. I just wish I knew why._ She sighed again and closed her eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to spill.

Suddenly she felt something heavy touch her shoulder and looked up to see Beelzebumon, hard eyes softened with sympathy.

"I know how ya feel."

Komodo looked away. "How could you possible know what it's like to be hated and there be no logical reason for it?"

"I go through the same thing. I keep being rejected because I'm not human so I just keep to myself most of the time." He looked down at the floor and sighed.

Komodo threw her arms around him, catching him completely off guard. "Oh, Beelzebumon…."

"Eh, wha?" He patted her back timidly. "Alright, leggo now. Come on!"

Komodo pulled away and blushed. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself. I can't stand seeing someone sad."

"So you can stand you being sad and depressed but not someone else? Girl, yer really weird."

"I know. Sorry for using your stereo without your permission."

"Ah, it's alright. You can use it anytime ya want." He ruffled her hair.

Komodo stood up. "Well, better start on dinner." She walked into the kitchen and started looking through the cabinets and refrigerator.

"Wouldn't it be better to just order out?" Beelzebumon asked as he leaned against the doorway, thumbs tucked in his belts.

"Huh? I guess so."

"Alright then, tamorrow I'll go to the store."

"Okay." She walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

A couple minutes later Beelzebumon walked in and sat down. "So, you like dancing?"

"Sorta, what about you?"

"Nah, I'd rather blow stuff up. But since I can't I'd rather play video games."

"Me too, what's your favorite?"

"I'd have to say Raze's Hell."

"That's mine too! My favorite part is when you roll over the creatures and they splatter the screen." She giggled.

Beelzebumon stood up. "Hey, I own the game. Wanna play?"  
"Sure. I got everything done."

"Alright." He walked over to the TV stand and opened up one of the doors, revealing an Xbox.

After starting up the game, he sat back down on the couch with the controller. They sat there for twenty minutes laughing every time Beelzebumon killed one of the Kewlettes in an assortment of ways. Either rolling over them, making them spatter the screen, or by hitting them with a weapon called the Driller that killed them from the inside out. It made them say funny things like, "I'll come back and haunt you as a ghost…an adorable cute ghost…ugh…." in their squeaky voices that sounded like they swallowed a whole can of helium, or blew off their heads. In addition to a weapon that blew them up like a balloon called the Bloater as well as many others.

They stopped when the food arrived then started playing again, except Komodo played while Beelzebumon watched. She was having so much fun she did not notice Beelzebumon get up and walk out of the room. After a couple minutes, she stifled a yawn. Deciding it was time for bed, Komodo turned off the TV and game system. She picked up her nightclothes and went to the bathroom. As she got closer, she saw the door shut and could hear water running. _Hmm, must be in the shower, guess I'll just change in his room instead._ She walked into Beelzebumon's room. Just as she pulled off her shirt, the door opened. Komodo shrieked and threw her hardback book at Beelzebumon, who was staring wide-eyed at her. He yelped and quickly shut the door, but not before being smacked by the book.

Komodo quickly got dressed in her nightclothes and went into the living room, where Beelzebumon was standing holding the book in one hand and rubbing his jaw with the other, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Water from his hair was trickling down his bare muscular, scarred back into the towel wrapped around his waist; Komodo could help but watch it.

"Sorry," he said without looking up at her. "Didn't know you were in there."

Komodo tore her gaze away from him. "That's quite alright."

"Well, here's your book. I'm going to bed now." He handed her the book and went into his room, making sure to keep his eyes on the floor.

Komodo watched him until the door closed. _I'm not surprised he's acting this way. I'd be embarrassed too if I walked in on him while he was getting dressed._ She climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Komodo was walking down an empty hallway made of stone. Cold drafts of air whipped around her and chilled her to the bone.

"Brrr. It's cold in here." _This isn't the apartment, where am I?_

Komodo looked around and rubbed her arms. Suddenly a door appeared in front of her. It opened and she walked inside. It was a stone room with two sets of shackles chained to the wall. The entire room was enveloped in shadows, which writhed and coiled as if they were alive.

Komodo took a deep breath to try to calm herself. She looked around. "Where am I?"

"Hello."

"W-what, who's there?" Komodo asked fearfully.

"My name is not of importance," A figure stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a red robe with a light purple sash that had some strange symbols in green. The only things seen from under the hood were two hard ice-blue eyes. Horns sprouted from the sides of his head and he had two purple wings. A medallion of some kind hung from his neck by a bead necklace. "I brought you here to tell you that I'm coming for you shortly, well not me exactly, but, no matter. You are going to be in this room soon."

"Why?"

"That's a surprise. All I'm going to tell you is that you won't like it and it'll help to take over the world. I must leave now Komodo. Until we meet again." As he turned, he was engulfed by the shadows.

Just as Komodo was wandering about what to do next, the shadows started pressing in on her. She let out a strangled scream as they engulfed her.

Komodo bolted upright and was surprised by a startled "What the hell?" She looked up to see Beelzebumon, his eyes glowing bright red in the dark. "Beelzebumon?"

"What is it?" He walked over and knelt down beside the couch.

Komodo threw her arms around his neck, catching him by surprise.

"What the?"

"Oh, Beelzebumon," Komodo buried her face in his jacket collar, muffling her voice, as she fought the tears that threatened to spill. "I had a terrible nightmare! This creature said that he wants me for something terrible!"

Beelzebumon patted her back. "It's alright, it was just a nightmare. Now, if you'll let go I'd like ta get back to bed." He pulled her off and stood up.

As he turned to leave, Komodo grabbed his hand then blushed and let go. "Please don't leave yet. I don't want to be alone anymore. Please stay." she whispered pleadingly.

Beelzebumon sighed and sat down beside her. "Alright, I'll stay for a little."

Komodo curled up against him. "Thank you."

He squirmed and let out an exasperated sigh. "Yer welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Komodo awoke to find that she was lying curled up against the arm of the couch. Beelzebumon was sprawled out on the couch, his head resting on her side. He was snoring softly. Komodo let out an exasperated sigh. _I'm gonna have to wait until he gets up. Oh, well._ She lay there for nearly an hour before she felt Beelzebumon begin to stir.

"Hmmm? Urgh," He sat up and stretched. "That's what I call an unbearable position."

"You're telling me, I had to wait for you to get up before I could."

"Sorry."

"It's alright," She sat up and pushed on her back until it popped. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Coffee and some sleeping pills." he grumbled.

Komodo giggled. "I can get the coffee but the sleeping pills are another matter."

"Fine, screw the pills. I'll just take a nap later."

Komodo went into the kitchen and fixed a cup of coffee before going back into the living room and giving it to him.

Beelzebumon took a long drink before handing it back to her. He stood up and stretched. "I'm goin' out for awhile. I'll be back later. Don't get into anything, alright?"

"Yup."

"C'ya toots!" He walked out the door.

Komodo took her duffel bag into Beelzebumon's room and changed. Then she sat on the bed and started reading after turning on the stereo. Later, she grew tired of listening to the CDs in the stereo and went to look for her own.

"Aha! Found it!" She pulled out a red CD case and set it on Beelzebumon's dresser.

She was looking through it when something suddenly caught her eye. It was a small device by the table lamp. The screen was outlined in dark purple and the belt clip was purple as well.

Komodo picked it up and turned it over in her hands.

"What're ya doin'?"

Komodo jumped and turned around to see Beelzebumon. Anger flashed in his eyes. "I-I was just-"

Beelzebumon walked over and snatched the device out of the girl's hand, startling her even more. "I thought I told ya_ not_ ta mess with my stuff!" he snarled.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Sorry don't cut it!" he snapped, causing Komodo to flinch. "I thought I could trust you, but I guess I was wrong. A human is always a human." He glared angrily at her.

Komodo hung here head, tears swelled in her eyes. "I-I didn't mean to..." she whispered. Her throat tightened as she bit her lip.

Beelzebumon sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Komodo I-"

"No, don't touch me!" Komodo cried, jerking away.

Startled, Beelzebumon pulled his hand away. "Komodo-!"

"No. you're right. Mom was right, Dad was right. I'm worthless, I can't do anything right! No matter how hard I try!" Before he could stop her, Komodo ran out of the room.

She ran until she reached the park. She dropped down at the base of the large oak tree, hugged her legs tightly, buried her face in her knees, and began to cry. _I had finally found a friend, and within a couple days, ticked him off. How could he ever let me stay now? He doesn't trust me anymore. I hadn't meant to make him angry. Why can't I do anything right? _She sighed.

After awhile she recollected herself and started on her way back to Beelzebumon's apartment. _I'll collect my stuff and leave. He'll be better off without me anyway. Everyone would. I'm as useless as a bag of wet rags, less even._

When she reached the apartment she walked quietly to Beelzebumon's room, slowly opened the door ajar, slipped through the crack, and quietly shut the door. She turned around and jumped when she saw Beelzebumon on the couch. He was sleeping on his stomach, using one arm as a pillow while the other was hanging over the side, his hand resting against the floor, his tail draped over his left boot. He was snoring softly. Several empty beer bottles and a half-empty bottle of sake were sitting on the table. _Poor thing. Must've drunk until he passed out. I'm sorry for that too. I wonder what was so special about that device to make him do that?_ She walked over to him and ran her fingers lightly across his cheek. She stopped when she felt something wet. "Tears?" _Poor thing. I wish I could make him happy._

Feeling sorry for him, she wiped his face and helmet with the back of her hand. He flinched but didn't wake. Then she picked up the bottles and deposited them in the trash. She saw bags of groceries sitting on the kitchen table and started putting up the contents. After she was done, she walked over, knelt beside the end of the couch, and rested her head on the ankle of Beelzebumon's right boot. She closed her eyes.

Just as she was on the verge of falling asleep, she felt something cold brush against her face. She opened her eyes and saw part of Beelzebumon's tail resting on her cheek. Comforted by the feel of the metal, she slipped into slumber.

Komodo stirred when she felt something warm touch her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes to see Beelzebumon looking at her. "Oh, sorry." she mumbled, standing up.

"What're ya doin'?" Beelzebumon asked, getting up.

Komodo picked up her duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm leaving." She walked towards the door.

Beelzebumon walked over and stood in front of the door. "But why?"

She stopped. "Because I-I thought it would be better for me to leave. This way you wouldn't have to…worry about me…or-or yell at me…since this is my fault." She looked down at the floor shamefully.

Beelzebumon put arms around her, giving her a comforting squeeze. "No, don't leave. I'm sorry for yellin' at ya. I couldn't control myself."

"But it would be better this way-"

"No it wouldn't!" Beelzebumon insisted. "This is the first time that I've been happy for a long time. Please stay."

Komodo could smell the alcohol on his breath, which choked her up, and tried with great difficulty not to gag. She put her arms around his middle and rested her cheek against the sleek leather of his jacket. _He actually wants me to stay? _"But why?"

"Because," Beelzebumon said, taking the duffel bag from her and tossing it on the couch. "I like you, and I don't like the reasons why you're leavin'."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Y-you do?" she asked, bewildered. _He really cares…I can't believe it._

Beelzebumon smiled and ruffled her hair. "Yeah," He rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I was afraid that you weren't coming back because of what I said."

They stood for a moment in silence while Komodo tried to absorb what had just happened.

Beelzebumon pulled away. "Wait here," he said, walking towards the hallway. "I got somethin' for ya."

Komodo blinked, dumbfounded. "Something…for me?"

Beelzebumon returned a moment later with a black wallet. "Here," he said, handing it to her. "Take this. I want you to go out and buy you some fancy clothes. Ya know like what you would wear to a…a nightclub or somethin' like that."

"A nightclub?" Komodo asked, slightly stunned.

"Uh, err…hehe…" He rubbed the back of his neck and ushered her out the door. "Hurry back and don't buy anything really expensive alright? I ain't made out of money ya know."

"A-alright." Komodo said as the door closed behind her._ A nightclub, what could he be thinking?_ She walked out into the slightly chilly midmorning air._ Oh, well. I can't believe he wants me to stay! Well, I had better go find something to wear, but what? I guess I'll find something. _

An hour later, she returned with a bag.

"What didja get?" Beelzebumon asked, sounding slightly excited.

"You'll see…." Komodo said, a secretive smile spreading over her face. She handed him his wallet.

He frowned sulkily.

Komodo went into Beelzebumon's room and put the bag under his bed before going back into the living room and sitting down on the couch beside Beelzebumon. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Later." Beelzebumon said dully, flipping through the channels.

"Why don't we play a video game to pass the time? You look bored to death."

"Alright." he mumbled.

They played several video games before it was time to get ready. Komodo changed in the bathroom into her new outfit.

It consisted of a black blouse that buttoned up in the front and had a rose made out of red and green beads, a long black skirt that reached her ankles with black beads in the form of waves that went in a diagonal angle from the right to left. And black leather low-healed boots that zipped up on the sides.

After she brushed her hair, Komodo walked into the living room to show Beelzebumon. "So, what do you think? Ya like it?"

Beelzebumon looked up and his jaw dropped. His hand went slack and the controller fell out. "Whoa."

Komodo looked down at herself then back at him, feeling a little hurt at his reaction. "What? Something wrong?"

He shook his head. "N-no! It's just that you look…." He blushed deeply and bit his bottom lip.

Komodo tilted her head to one side, waiting for him to finish.

Beelzebumon cleared his throat nervously. "You look very, erm…pretty." He stood up.

Komodo smiled shyly and blushed. "Thank you."

They walked to the nightclub downtown. The air was rather humid inside. As they walked over to the counter, all the men whistled. The men that had women with them gave them hearty smacks upside the head. Komodo blushed and looked down at the ground and Beelzebumon glared at them.

"_Don't _even think about it!" he snarled.

The men shrank back and looked away.

Beelzebumon took Komodo by the wrist and led her to the counter, where they sat down on the stools.

The bartender, a medium height dark brown haired man named Terry, walked over to them. "Hey, Beelzebumon. The usual?"

"Yeah."

"Is this pretty thing with you?"

Komodo blushed lightly.

Beelzebumon grinned slightly. "Yup."

"It's nice ta see ya happy finally," He turned to Komodo. "So, sweetheart. What'll it be?"

"Water, please." Komodo replied shyly.

"My my! She even has manners! Ya don't see those much around here."

Komodo blushed deeply. "Th-thank you. I think."

Terry chuckled and left to get their orders.

Komodo looked at Beelzebumon. "So, is this the place you've been going every time you leave?"

Beelzebumon looked at his hands shamefully. "Yes, but I don't stay as long as before I met you. Normally, I'd stay here for up to six or seven hours a day. But after I met you, it's only been a couple hours. It's kinda funny actually; Terry was beginnin' ta worry when I started leaving early and drinking less." He chuckled.

"Oh. But why would you come here?"

Beelzebumon sighed sadly. "To forget and drown my misery."

"Forget what?"

"I-"

Suddenly Terry returned with a glass of water and a bottle of beer. He set them down in front of the two. "Here are your drinks."

"Thanks." Beelzebumon said as he picked up the bottle.

Terry walked away.

Komodo turned to Beelzebumon. "So, what were you going to tell me?"

Beelzebumon looked away. Then looked back at her. "Hey, wanna play some pool?"

Komodo gave him a skeptical look. "I don't know…."

"Come on, please?"

She sighed. "Alright."

They got up and walked over to one of the empty pool tables. Beelzebumon grabbed two pool sticks and handed one to Komodo. They started playing. The whole game lasted an hour with Komodo as the victor and, by the sullen look on his face, Beelzebumon had not meant for her to win.

"That was fun!" cried Komodo happily.

"Oh, yeah. Fun." Beelzebumon said unenthusiastically.

"Want to play again?"

"Nah, I'm through playin'."

"But I will."

Startled, the two turned around to see a man of about twenty dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans as well as tennis shoes with spiky black hair and almost black eyes. He smiled, showing off a set of almost perfect teeth.

Beelzebumon frowned. "What the he do you want?"

"Whoa, calm down. All I want to do is play a game of pool," He smiled at Komodo. "But I don't have anyone to play with."

"So…you want to play with me?" Komodo ventured to ask.

"That's what I was hoping for."  
"Um-well, er…Ok, I guess."

The man's grin grew wider. "Alright! By the way, my name's Kaz."

"Nice ta meet ya, now get on with the game!" Beelzebumon said irratibly.

"Alright, alright big guy! Don't blow a gasket."

"Why you-!"

"Beelzebumon, please don't."

"Alright fine." Beelzebumon walked a little ways away, grumbling under his breath.

Komodo smiled at Kaz. "Sorry. Well, let's get started."

"Alright."

They started playing. They were tied partway through the game.

Kaz straightened up. "Ya know what? Why don't we make a bet."

"What is it?"

"Alright. If I win, you have to go out with me. But if I lose, well, you can choose."

"How sweet. Can't guys just ask a girl out normally anymore? All right, I'll take your bet. If I win, you can only take me for one dance. Got it?"

"Yep. I still at least get something win or lose."

With that, they finished the game with Komodo as the victor. Kaz looked slightly disappointed but he quickly cheered up.

"So babe, whaddaya want to do? Dance now or later?"

"Er, later maybe."

"Alright then, I'll come find ya. C'ya soon!" He waved as he walked away.

Beelzebumon walked over to Komodo, grabbed her by her wrist, and led her back to their spots at the counter. He sat down and put his chin in his hands.

"Beelzebumon, I can tell you're not happy."

"'Course not! Why should that guy get to dance with ya anyway?"

Komodo looked at him in surprise. "Are you jealous?"

"N-no!" He blushed deeply and looked away.

Komodo wasn't convinced. "Would it make you happier if we danced together first?"

Beelzebumon mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I said, maybe."

Suddenly the music started up.

"Well, come on then before that guy comes looking for me." She took his hand and led him over to the dance floor.

They had only been dancing for a couple of minutes before Komodo felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Kaz.

"May I cut in?"

Before either could answer, Kaz took her by the hand and pulled her away.

"That wasn't very nice." Komodo said.  
"Well, it kinda wasn't nice to tell me that you'd dance with me later and dance with that other guy instead."

"I said one dance; I never said the first one. Besides, I was trying to cheer him up."

"That's nice. Ya know...you look very beautiful in that outfit."

Komodo blushed. "Thank you," She looked over at the counter and saw Beelzebumon. "Oh, look Beelzebumon's watching us from the counter. He looks really mad."

Kaz looked over at Beelzebumon then back at Komodo. "Probably just jealous," He grinned. "Bet he'd be really jealous if you went home with me."

Komodo frowned. "There is no way I'm going home with you. I don't know you that well and you don't even know my name."

"Aww, come on. We could have some fun."

Komodo gasped as she realized what he meant. "No!" She tried to pull away but Kaz kept a firm grip on her. "Let me go!"

Kaz's grin grew wider. "Come on," He pressed her against him. "It'll be fun."

"No!" Komodo said, struggling to pull away from him.

Kaz leaned down and was trying to kiss her, but she kicked him in the shin and turned to flee. He yelped and held onto her wrist.

"Now," he said, jerking her back towards him. "You're comin' with me whether ya like it or not!" He grabbed her other wrist and held on tightly.

His mood had suddenly become foul and Komodo was frightened by how much he reminded her of Kaden. There was only one thing she could think of that would help her. "BEELZEBUMON!"

"You stupid-!" Kaz slapped her hard across the face.

Pain shot through her face and tears swelled in her eyes. "Ow." she muttered weakly.

Kaz started pulling her towards the door.

"Komodo!" Beelzebumon suddenly appeared behind Kaz. His eyes were ablaze and a hateful look on his face. "How dare you, now you die!" He grabbed the startled man by the throat and yanked him away. He held him at arms length.

Komodo fell to her knees. "No, don't kill him!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Beelzebumon demanded, glaring at the struggling man. "He deserves ta have his neck broken!"  
"No he doesn't! No more than you do!"

"Oh, like that's saying a lot! I deserve ta be hanged for what I did!"

Komodo gasped. "What?"

Beelzebumon's eyes were shining with tears as he continued glaring hatefully at Kaz. Kaz let out a squeak and a gasp. Everyone in the bar was watching the enraged viral holding the struggling man.

Komodo stood up and walked over to him. "Please Beelzebumon," she pleaded. "Don't do it."

Beelzebumon looked from Komodo to Kaz. He scowled then sighed. "Alright fine." he said, letting go of Kaz.

The man fell in a heap, coughing and gasping for breath.

Komodo sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever." He walked past Komodo.

Komodo silently followed behind him. Even though she was looking at the ground, she could feel everyone's eyes on her, which made her feel even worse than before. _I screwed up again, now Beelzebumon's not happy. He almost killed someone and it's my fault._ She walked outside, where Beelzemon was pounding his fists against the wall of an abandoned building. She cautiously walked over to him, avoiding his lashing tail. The chilly night air whipped about her. "Beelzebumon?" she ventured to ask in a low voice.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. Tears shimmered in his eyes. Then he looked away.

Komodo put her arms around his middle and rested her cheek against his back. "I'm sorry. This is my fault."

"No, it's my fault."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I screwed up. It's been almost two years but I still remember it like it was yesterday."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, but I might as well," He took a deep breath. "I had a Tamer once. His name was Jeran. He was the first and only friend I ever had when I was a Rookie. We made such a great team; ya shoulda seen all the trouble we got into!" He chuckled. "I still remember the first time we met. I was being chased by a pack of stray dogs that I had ticked off," He shuddered. "But he saved me and we became pals right of the bat. We did everything together. But all that changed one day. One time we were walking home from the video store and a Digimon named Daemon ambushed us. While I was busy battling Daemon he called on one of his minions and ordered it to attack Jeran. I'll never forget the way he screamed; it'll haunt me 'til my diein' day. Arrghhh! If only I had been stronger! I could've saved him!" He slashed the wall, causing deep gashes.

Komodo nuzzled his back. "It's not your fault," she said soothingly.

"Yes it is! God damn it all!"

Komodo hugged him tighter. "I'm here for you."

"You shouldn't be. I might hurt you too, or get ya killed. I don't deserve any friends."

"I'm still going to stay."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you."

"Komodo…."

Komodo felt his tail drape around her waist. Beelzebumon turned around and looked down at her, tears trickling down his face. Komodo reached up and wiped his face off with her hand.

He smiled weakly and hugged her. "Thanks. I've been so sad and depressed for so long. I've missed having someone ta talk with. Komodo I-"

"You're welcome. If you need to talk then I'll listen."

"I know that now," He ran his claws through her hair. "Come on, let's go home."

Komodo jolted awake to find herself on the floor in Beelzebumon's arms.

"W-what happened?" she asked, sitting up. _Why does my head hurt so much?_

"You were tossing around in your sleep and fell off the couch."

Komodo rubbed her head. "I was wondering why my head hurt so much. I had such a nightmare." She shuddered and leaned against Beelzebumon, drawing in a long, shaky breath; her whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

He stood up and sat on the couch.

Komodo was about to get off his lap but he held onto her. She blushed lightly. "Um, Beelzebumon? Could you let me go?"

"Eh? Oh, sorry." He put his arms up and let her slide off.

Komodo put her arms around her knees.

"Would you like me ta stay in here with you?" Beelzebumon asked, sounding slightly hopeful.

"Please."

"Alright lemme go get a pillow." He got up and went into his room.

Komodo shuddered and looked around. The room was enveloped in a cloak of darkness. _I never realized how scary this room looked without any lights on._ As she looked over at the hallway, she saw the outline of Beelzebumon, and felt her heartbeat slow.

He walked over and sat down beside her.

She leaned against him. "It's really scary in here."

Beelzebumon put his arm around her. "Don't worry. It's just the dark."

"Yeah, but after the nightmare I had, everything seems scarier."

"It must've been pretty bad."

"I was reliving the really bad moments in my life," She buried her face in her knees. "It seemed so real." She started crying silently.

Beelzebumon hugged her. "Shh, it's alright. That's all over with and won't ever happen again."

Komodo pressed her face against his side. "So, does this mean I'm your friend?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't it?"

"Never mind." she replied sleepily. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Komodo's eyes fluttered open. She blushed deeply as she completely woke up and realized what position she was in.

Beelzebumon was sleeping on his side. He had her wrapped up in his arms and part of his cheek was resting on hers.

Her stomach and chest tightened, and she let out a small gasp when she felt his tail brush against her thigh and run along the length of her leg to coil around her shin. _Oh my God, this feels so weird._ She tried to pull out of his embrace but he just tightened his grip and pulled her closer, pressing his face in the back of her neck. She winced when his claws scraped across her stomach.

Komodo sighed. "Well, there's only one thing to do now," She relaxed. "Wait for him to wake up."

After about an hour, Beelzebumon woke up.

"Beelzebumon, you awake?" Komodo asked softly.

Beelzebumon bolted upright. "Oh, damn!"

Startled, Komodo fell off onto the floor. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry! You Ok?" Beelzebumon asked, looking down at her.

Komodo got to her feet. "Just fine." She looked at him.

Beelzebumon looked at his hands, blushing deeply. He stood up. Without a word, he walked over to the door, opened it, and left, closing the door behind him.

Komodo decided to leave him be and sat in his room reading after she had gotten dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and tan khakis. After a couple hours he still hadn't returned, so Komodo decided to go look for him. She walked down to the nightclub and saw Beelzebumon sitting at the counter, a bottle of beer in his hand. She walked over and sat down in the chair beside him. She could see that he was extremely unhappy, even though he didn't look at her.

"What do ya want?" he asked irratibly.

"I wanted to see why you weren't home by now."

"Why should you care if I'm at home or not?" he demanded, looking up at her.

Komodo saw that his usually hard ruby eyes were dull and clouded. She gave him a sympathetic look.

He looked down at the countertop and sighed. "There's no reason at all," he said quietly, taking a drink of beer.

"Of course there is! I already told you. Do you need some more convincing?"

Beelzebumon looked up at her. "Yes, yes I do."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me how you really feel about me."

"I…" Komodo blushed deeply and looked down at her hands. _How do I really feel about him? I love him, but I can't tell him that, he'd probably just laugh at me. Just like Jason did. _"…I don't know."

"See, you probably don't really care."

Komodo looked up at him, shocked and slightly angry. "Yes I do! I love you too much not to!" Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. "Oh God." she whispered and buried her face in her hands. _Oh, no! I didn't mean to say that. What will he think of me now?_

"What did you say?"

Komodo sighed. "I said…I love you." She looked down at her hands.

Beelzebumon shook his head and started laughing, putting his face in his hand.

Komodo hung her head sadly. _I should've known he didn't feel the same._ Feeling depressed and dispirited, she got up and ran to the apartment, where she lay on Beelzebumon's bed and cried. _This is exactly what happened last time. Why did I ever think he'd feel the same? I'm just lucky he thinks of me as a friend. He shouldn't though. No one cares about me. _She heard Beelzebumon walk into the room and felt him sit down on the bed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Komodo? Komodo, I know you're not asleep. Please don't ignore me."

She ignored him for a moment and he shook her gently. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for laughing at you. I'm really sorry."

Komodo's eyes widened. _He's apologizing? Of course he is, he's only trying to be nice._ She closed her eyes and sighed. "Apology accepted. Now leave me alone."

She heard him sigh. "I'm not finished yet. I only laughed at ya 'cause you took me by surprise. I never thought anyone would ever say that ta me."

Komodo sighed. "I wish I never did."

"I don't. I actually want to tell you something."

"You do?" Komodo turned over and sat up.

"Yeah. I realized how I really felt about you when that Kaz guy tried to hurt ya," He wiped her face and rested his hand on her cheek. "I love you."

Komodo's eyes widened in surprise. "You do?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes." He ran his thumb over her lips, causing her to tremble and her heart to jump to her throat, leaned forward, and kissed her.

The kiss was eager and full of longing. It startled Komodo so much that she pulled back, gasping for breath. Beelzebumon leaned forward to kiss her again but she pulled away. He opened his eyes and looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I-this is…so confusing. Part of me wants to but the other part doesn't."

Beelzebumon sighed, his expression changing from curiosity to depressed sorrow, tears filling his eyes as he looked away from her. "I understand."

Komodo placed her hand on his chest. "No you don't. I do love you; it's just that it's hard for me to…adjust to this emotion."

Beelzebumon tilted his head to one side and sighed again, shaking his head.

Komodo wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her face in his chest. Tears spilled from her eyes. _I don't want to lose him. I just can't figure out a way to make him understand. I'm sorry Beelzebumon. _She pulled away and got up from the bed. She walked towards the door and felt something heavy on her shoulder. She turned around and looked up at Beelzebumon.

"Don't leave," he pleaded, taking his hand off her shoulder. "Please, I'm begging you, don't leave me." He looked down at the floor.

"Why do you love me?"

He looked up at her. "Huh?"

"Why?" she repeated quietly.

"Because, you make me happy. I didn't realize how different ya were from everyone else at first. I just thought you were another human. But you're not. I knew you were different, more like me, lonely and unwanted. You are far kinder and more considerate of others. You were especially considerate of me, even though it took a little while for me to figure it out."

Komodo smiled. "I myself didn't realize how much I was thinking of you and how you felt about some things. I didn't realize how much you really meant to me until not long ago. But even then I didn't want to tell you."

Beelzebumon cocked his head to one side. "Why?"

Komodo looked down sadly. "Because, when I was younger, there was this boy I had a crush on. I finally worked up enough courage to tell him. He just laughed at me and told me I wasn't good enough for him or anyone else. I was so heart-broken that I never told anyone how I felt about them again. I was afraid you'd treat me the same way and I'd end up getting hurt again."

Beelzebumon tilted her chin up. "I won't ever hurt you like that, or at all. Because I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned up and kissed him softly.

Beelzebumon hugged her before pulling away. He smiled, picked her up, and walked into the living room, then sat down on the couch.

"Beelzebumon, what are we gonna do for dinner?" Komodo asked, resting her head on his chest.  
"Uh, I dunno. Wait, there's this café we could go to just a few blocks away."

"That sounds alright."

As they walked, Beelzebumon took Komodo's hand. She looked up at him and smiled shyly, blushing lightly.

They reached the café and went inside. It was very crowded but Komodo and Beelzebumon managed to find an empty booth. They waited for one of the six waitresses, who were bustling about with everyone else, to come over.

Five minutes later a distressed waitress walked over to them. "This has got to be the busiest day ever!" she muttered, then turned her attention to the two. "I'm sorry for making you wait. What would-?" She stopped and stared at Beelzebumon fearfully. "Eep." she squeaked.

"Don't worry about him," Komodo said reassuringly "he won't hurt you."

Beelzebumon grinned wickedly. "Nah, I'll just scare ya a bit."

The woman took a step back. Komodo reached over and bopped him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his head, glaring at Komodo.

"For being mean."

He stuck his tongue out at her. She retaliated and smiled slightly.

"Uhm, you still want to me take your orders?" the woman ventured to ask.

"Yes."

They told her and she left to fulfill their orders. She came back a few moments later with their drinks.

They sat in silence for a moment before Beelzebumon spoke. "Komodo?"

"Yes?" She set down her cup.

"Would you like to walk to the park with me after we're done here?"

"Sure."

Beelzebumon smiled. "Great."

After they finished their meals, they walked to the apartment before going to the park. They played catch with Beelzebumon's Frisbee for a while before sitting down under one of the trees. Komodo was tossing up the Frisbee and catching it. Suddenly Beelzebumon reached up and snatched it out of the air.

"Hey! I was playing with that!" Komodo said, trying to sound outraged.

"I know." He threw it up.

"Can I please have it back?" Komodo asked, reaching out and trying to grab it.

Beelzebumon grabbed it first. "No." he said teasingly.

"Fine," Komodo stood up. "You keep it, it's yours anyways." She folded her arms and turned away.

"Aw come on," Beelzebumon said, standing up. "Ya know I was just kiddin'."

She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled slightly. "I know. But you're still being mean."

He frowned. "I am not."

"You are too."

He walked up beside her. "How so?"

"You're teasing me. That's not very nice."

"Awww, that's just too bad."

Komodo stuck her tongue out at him.

Beelzebumon blinked in surprise and frowned sulkily, folding his arms.

Komodo giggled.

He smirked and held out the Frisbee. "Here, you can have it if ya want."  
As she reached out to take it, Beelzebumon dropped the Frisbee, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards him, putting his arm around her waist.

"Wh-what are you doin'?" Komodo asked in surprise as she looked up at him.

"This," Beelzebumon replied as he leaned down and kissed her lovingly. A few moments later, he pulled away and grinned. "What? Ya weren't expecting that?"

"No," Komodo smiled, blushing lightly. "This is going to take some getting used to."

"Well, ya better get used to it fast. 'Cuz I'm goin' ta be doin' that a lot."

"I hope so."

"Come on. Let's get back home."

"Alright." She bent down and picked up the Frisbee.

Komodo turned but before she could take a step, Beelzebumon scooped her up in his arms. She cried out in surprise.

Beelzebumon chuckled. "Wasn't expectin' that was ya, toots?"

"No."

He smirked and gave her cheek an affectionate nuzzle before he started walking.

When they reached the room, he set her down on the couch before sitting beside her. Komodo got up, walked over to her duffel bag, and started looking through it. She pulled out a pad and pencil and sat back down on the couch. She started drawing on a blank page.

Beelzebumon watched her. "Wow, yer good."

Komodo blushed lightly. "Thank you."

"Whatcha drawin'?"

"A…sea serpent."

"Cool."

Komodo smiled as she continued drawing.

"Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?"  
Beelzebumon grabbed her left wrist and turned her arm over. There were two partially healed scars, K. S. "What the hell are these? They look like initials."

Komodo sighed and looked away sadly. "They are. They're Kaden's. He did this to me the last time he caught me, said it showed 'ownership' over me."

"No it doesn't," Beelzebumon tilted her chin up so that she looked at him. "Nobody owns you. Nobody." he said softly.

"I know. It's just-never mind." She shook her head and looked away.

Beelzebumon smiled. He put a hand on her shoulder. "He won't ever bother ya again. If he does, then he'll haveta deal with me."  
Komodo smiled up at him. She leaned up and kissed him.

A little while later Komodo changed into her nightclothes. She was fixing up the couch so she could sleep when Beelzebumon walked in.

"Ya don't haveta do that."

Komodo paused, looking up at him. "Why?"

"'Cause you can sleep in my room."

"Really?"

"'Course."

"Alright." Komodo balled up the bedding and picked it up. She walked into Beelzebumon's room and set the bundle on the floor.

Beelzebumon came up behind her and picked her up. He walked over to the bed and set her down before lying down on his side beside her. Komodo snuggled up against him and he put his arm around her. She listened to the thudding of his heart as it began to slow, the rhythmic beating lulling her to sleep.

The next morning Komodo awoke to find that Beelzebumon was not in bed. She sat up and stretched, then she got up and walked into the living room, where she saw Beelzebumon sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

As she sat down beside him, he grumbled, "Nothin' ever on this damn thing." He turned off the TV and tossed the remote on the table.

Komodo giggled.

Beelzebumon put his arm around Komodo. "Sleep well?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"Yeah. For once."

"That's good. Well, I'm gonna go get dressed," She stood up. As she walked past him, Beelzebumon grabbed her wrist. He pulled her onto his lap and put his arms around her. "Beelzebumon!"

"What? You can't leave yet. Not 'til I do this anyway." He bent down and kissed her softly. Then he let his arms drop to his sides to let Komodo stand.

She grabbed a baggy grey t-shirt and white shorts from her duffel bag and went into the bathroom. _Man, I need some more clothes. I'll go buy some later._ She finished getting dressed and walked back into the living room.

Beelzebumon had the TV back on and was busy playing a video game.

"Beelzebumon, I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?" she asked him as she walked to the door.

"No."

"Alright then. Be back soon." She opened the door and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

About an hour later, she returned with several bags. As she opened the door, she saw Beelzebumon sitting with his head in his hands, the game paused and the controller on the floor. She set the bags down and walked over to him. She saw that he was shaking with sobs. "Beelzebumon?"

He ignored her. Komodo wrapped her arms around him and he put his arms around her waist, pressing his face in her stomach, muffling his sobs.

Komodo sat down beside him on the couch. "It's alright, it's alright." she whispered as she cradled and stroked him comfortingly.

He pulled back a little and looked up at her.

She wiped his face and he put his hand on hers. "Beelzebumon-?" He pressed his lips against hers, cutting her off.

Beelzebumon stroked her cheek before pressing his lips harder to hers. He finally broke the kiss a few moments later and stood up.

Komodo stood up as well. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Yes it is, please tell me."

Beelzebumon shook his head and walked towards the hallway. Komodo watched him with an ache in her heart. She sat down. _What could be wrong? I've never seen him this upset before. I wish I could help._ Komodo sighed and rested her head on the arm of the couch.

About ten minutes later Beelzebumon walked in, not wearing his jacket and looking quite stressed.

Komodo watched as he walked over and sat down on the other side of the couch. She resisted the urge to talk to him. Instead, she looked over at the floor by the door and sighed. Suddenly she felt pressure on her legs and looked down to see Beelzebumon lying with his head and part of his shoulders on her lap.

Komodo put her hand on his arm but pulled it back slightly, surprised by how cold his skin was. She began to stroke his arm.

"Komodo, there's somethin' I gotta tell ya."

"What is it?"

"Before I met Jeran or came to the Real World, I used to work for Daemon. I was one of the soldiers he used to kill whole villages of Digimon that were against him. Or just because that's what he wanted."

Komodo's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. _Oh my God! He really did these things?_

He continued. "But I grew tired of that and finally left. After Jeran died, I returned to the Digital World and started killing again, this time to take out my anger. I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me, I'm a monster…." His voice cracked.

"No, you're not a monster and I don't hate you. Just because you did those things doesn't change the way I feel about you."

Beelzebumon turned over and looked up at her. "I-it doesn't?"

"No. I still love you."

He looked away. "You shouldn't though."

Komodo placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "I know. Doesn't mean I can't." She leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss.

He seemed surprised and tried desperately to pull away, but Komodo held him down. He struggled for a moment but finally gave in and put his arms around her neck, returning her kiss. After several moments, she pulled away.

Beelzebumon sighed sadly. "I didn't deserve that."

Komodo brushed her hand across his face. "'Course ya did," She smiled thinly. "You always do."

"No."

"Yes, you want another?"

"No, one's fine."

"Alright."

Beelzebumon put his hand on her cheek. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve you."

"Oh, but you do! Where would I be without you? Definitely no better than here."

"Yeah. Hey, Komodo?"

"Yes?"

"Ya wanna go ta the nightclub later?"

"Sure."

Beelzebumon smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head against her stomach.

Komodo changed into her outfit and walked into the living room to put on her boots.

Beelzebumon was standing by the door. "Ya know…you look rather sexy in that outfit."

"Really?" Komodo asked, blushing deeply as she zipped up her boots.

Beelzebumon blushed lightly and grinned meekly. "Yeah, I thought the same when I first saw ya in that outfit but couldn't bring myself to tell ya so."

"Oh," Komodo stood up and walked over to him. "Well, let's get going then."

Beelzebumon opened the door. "Alright."

They walked to the nightclub and sat down at the counter.

Terry came over. "Well, well. Looks who's here. After what happened the other day I was afraid you wouldn't come back."

"Well, I'm back." Komodo said.

"That's good. What do ya want?"

"Water, thank you."

He turned to Beelzebumon. "The usual?" he asked.

Beelzebumon shook his head. "Nah, not taday."

Terry looked at him with surprise, then smiled. "And they say people can't change." he said to himself as he walked away.

"Everyone can change, if they want to and try hard enough." Komodo said quietly.

"Yeah, you helped change me."

Komodo smiled and rested her head against his arm. Beelzebumon ran his claws through her hair.

Terry returned with Komodo's water and set it down in front of her. "Here ya go, sweetheart."

"Thank you."

Terry smiled and walked away.

Komodo began to hum along to the music.

"Komodo?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna go out on the dance floor in a couple minutes?"

"Sure."

Beelzebumon smiled and picked up the glass of water.

After a few minutes, Beelzebumon took Komodo out onto the dance floor. Beelzebumon spun her around. As she turned to face him, he bent down and kissed her.

A scream made them pull apart and look up.

They saw Kaz stalking towards them, a gun in his hand.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" He pointed the gun at Komodo.

"What do you want?" Beelzebumon demanded, moving in front of Komodo.

"Her, now get outta the way!"

"No."

Kaz growled in frustration and squeezed the trigger. Many of the women screamed at the sound of the gunshot.

Beelzebumon doubled over.

"Beelzebumon!"

Quick as lightning Beelzebumon ran at Kaz and punched him in the gut, knocking him to the floor.

Beelzebumon bent down and picked up Kaz's gun. He effortlessly crushed it into a ball and dropped it beside Kaz's limp body.

Komodo rushed over to Beelzebumon. "Oh my God! Is he dead?"

"Nah, just out cold."

Komodo looked at Beelzebumon and saw his wound. She gasped.

Beelzebumon looked down. He dug his claws into it and pulled out the bullet and dropped it, then covered up the wound with his hand.

"Are you alright?" Komodo asked in alarm.

"Fine."

Terry came over with a rag. "Here."

"Thank you." Komodo said, taking it from him.

"I don't need that." Beelzebumon insisted, but pulled his hand away anyway.

Komodo pressed the rag against the wound. Beelzebumon put his arms around her, pulling her to him, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Beelzebumon, can we go home now?"

"Sure." He led her towards the door.

They walked in silence, Komodo still shaken by what had happened.

When they reached the apartment room, Komodo made Beelzebumon take off his shirt so she could tend to his wound. After she cleaned and bandaged the wound, the two curled up together on the couch. Komodo had begun adding more to her drawing while Beelzebumon was playing one of his video games.

"Whaddaya want ta eat?" he asked after a few moments, pausing the game.

"I don't know. I don't really have an appetite right now."

Beelzebumon slipped his arms around her waist and rested his head against the back of her shoulder. "I understand."

Komodo set her picture and pencil on the table. "This is all my fault," she said with a sigh.

"Don't say that! It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," Komodo stood up. "If I hadn't got mixed up with him this never would've happened."

"Komodo-"

"You could've been killed! The only thing that saved you was the fact that you're…the way you are." She looked down at the floor sadly, tears stinging her eyes.

Beelzebumon stood up and put his arms around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "Everything's okay now. I hate that you're blaming yourself, especially since you don't need to."

Komodo turned away. She pulled out of his grasp, walked into his room, and flopped down on his bed. She heard Beelzebumon walk in.

"Komodo, why are you actin' this way? Sweetheart, please talk to me."

Komodo didn't answer him instead; she flipped onto her side so that her back was to him. She heard him sigh and leave the room. _Sorry love, but I need to be left alone right now._ Komodo rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed and closed her eyes. _No matter what I do, I always hurt the ones I care about one way or another. Why? Why does this happen to me? I haven't done anything that I know of to deserve this torment._ She sat up. Komodo got off the bed and walked over to the stereo. She turned it on then lay back on the bed. She closed her eyes.

A little while later, she felt something touch her cheek. She knew it was Beelzebumon without opening her eyes.

"Komodo?" he said softly.

Komodo ignored him as she felt him caress her cheek and run his claws through her hair.

"I wish you would tell me what's wrong."

Komodo breathed a sigh. "You wouldn't understand."

"I would if you'd just talk ta me."

She opened her eyes to see Beelzebumon looming over her. "My parents weren't nice. Every time something bad happened, no matter how big or small, they blamed it on me. I got so used to it that if anything happened I blamed myself."

Beelzebumon's look of concern changed to sympathy. "Aw, Komodo. Not everythin's your fault."

"No, but some things are. I hate my life, I hate the memories I have that haunt me from what's been done to me. I never did anything to deserve what I've been through. My life's a living hell, except when I'm with you. It all seems better, like I actually have a purpose." She reached up and touched his cheek.

Beelzebumon put his hand on Komodo's. "Of course ya have a purpose, everyone does, whether they know it or not." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Komodo sighed and sat up when he pulled away. "I'm going for a walk," she said, getting up from the bed. She walked towards the door and heard Beelzebumon get up. "Alone." she said over her shoulder.

Komodo stood with her side against a tree, arms crossed. Suddenly she felt something on her shoulder. "Beelzebumon, I thought I told you already. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Please leave me alone." She closed her eyes and rested her head against the tree trunk.

Komodo felt the hand slide down her back, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She drew a shaky breath. She felt Beelzebumon's arm wrap around the front of her neck and the other wrap around her waist. She sighed and opened her eyes. "Beelzebumon…I love you but please, just go away."

She heard a small gasp and a sigh. She felt his grip tighten slightly and his head press against the back of her neck.

Suddenly she felt something wet slide down her neck. _Huh? Is he crying? But why? _"Beelzebumon? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, which puzzled her. She turned her head slightly and put her hand on his arm then reached up and touched his cheek. He flinched and pulled away. She turned around and was surprised by the sight of, not Beelzebumon, but some other creature. He was tall with a pale complexion and spiky bleach-blonde hair. His crimson slitted eyes were tear-filled, full of loneliness, and longing. He wore an unzipped black jacket that showed off his muscular build and part of a scar, black khakis that ended at the top of his black and silver combat boots, and a gun hanging from a belt was strapped around his waist. He had claws the color of darkened steel, fangs, and a metallic tail similar to Beelzebumon's.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly in a slightly gruff voice full of sadness.

"Who are you?" Komodo asked in alarm.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, looking at the ground. "I can't do it. I can't bring myself to do it."

"Do what?"

"Take you to Daemon's castle. I was sent to take you there, but…I just can't. Daemon's going to kill me for this."

"What's the matter?" Komodo asked curiously.

He smiled grimly. "That's what I like about you, so considerate of others," He walked towards her and she backed up until she was up against the tree. He put his hand on her cheek. "Did anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?"

"Y-yes." Komodo replied, feeling confused and slightly freaked out.

"Ever since I first saw you I couldn't get over how pretty you were. I know, I sound pretty stupid saying this but I really like you, Komodo."

Komodo gasped. _He…likes me? But why would he? Who is he, and how does he know my name?_

Suddenly the creature leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss. Taken by surprise, Komodo struggled uselessly as he embraced her, then slumped down in submission. He pulled away a moment later, breathing heavily.

Komodo stared at him, dumbfounded. "Uh..."

The creature let his arms drop to his sides and cocked his head to one side. "I'm sorry, that was really stupid."

"Darkness Wave!"

Komodo was suddenly hit in the chest by a wave of bats, slamming her into the tree. She fell forward against the creature. He held her up as she slid down. As she slipped into unconsciousness, she heard snatches of a conversation.

"LadyDevimon! What did you do? Daemon wanted her unharmed!"

"So? It didn't look like you were doing your job, Kagemon. You were going to let her go, weren't you?"

"No! Of course not! Daemon would kill me! Besides you-"

Komodo didn't hear anymore as the darkness closed in around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Someone gently shaking her awakened Komodo. "Huh?" she said groggily as she slowly opened her eyes. She gasped as pain shot through her when she tried to sit up and she collapsed.

"Are you alright?"

Komodo looked up into the concerned face of Kagemon. He brushed her hair out of her face. Komodo sighed, covering her face with both hands, and began to sob.

"I'm sorry, Komodo. Please don't cry."

"This isn't fair, what have I done to deserve this?"

"That's just it. You haven't done anything."

"Huh?" She uncovered her face and looked up at him.

"Your heart is pure. Daemon wants to use it for one of his evil purposes."

Komodo sighed. She wiped at her face with the back of her hand. A cold draft brushed over her and she shivered.

Kagemon took off his jacket and draped it over her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Wait here a moment, I'll go get a blanket for ya and probably somethin' ta eat too." He stood up.

Komodo curled up as she watched him walk out of the room.Her whole body hurt as pain coursed through it, even breathing was painful. _He seems so nice. Ohhh, it hurts worse than when Kaden beats me up._ She saw that chains were strapped to her wrists and, with further investigation, found that her neck was also chained. She sighed. _This just isn't fair._

After a few minutes, Kagemon returned with a blanket and a bowl. He did not even bother taking back his jacket as he draped the blanket over Komodo instead; he balled it up and let her use it for a pillow. He set the bowl down beside her before sitting down. Need anything else?"

"No thanks."

Kagemon sighed. "I'm sorry, Komodo. I never wanted to bring you here, actually I wasn't planning on coming back myself."

"It's alright, Kagemon. It's not that bad, yet."

"Yer right. Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I sorta overheard your conversation."

"Oh."

"How long have you been watching me?"

"What? Oh, I don't know, several days at the most. Sorry."

"Hmm," Komodo propped herself up on one elbow. Then she slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position, pausing several times as pain coursed through her, causing her whole body to shake uncontrollably. "Ahhhh…!"

Kagemon reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. "Komodo, I don't think you should be tryin' ta sit up yet."

Komodo coughed hoarsely. "You're probably right. God am I tired." She leaned back against the wall, sighing and closing her eyes.

Kagemon pulled her onto his lap and wrapped the blanket around her. Komodo blushed deeply. She relaxed slightly and rested her head against Kagemon's chest rather hesitantly. Kagemon wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head. She slowly closed her eyes, grateful for the comfort.

Several days later Komodo was aroused from her slumber by a loud racket.

"YA FREAKIN' BASTARDS BETTER NOT'VE HARMED HER OR I'LL TEAR Y'ALL APART LIMB BY LIMB!"

Komodo could tell it was a very angry Digimon.

Kagemon stood up. "Sounds like we got company."

A moment later the door opened and a large grey serpent-like creature with metal claws, wings, and a helmet that covered the top of its head and showed off its spiky blue hair, slithered in dragging a violently struggling Beelzebumon unceremoniously behind it. Beelzebumon was chained from his shoulders to his knees. A strange looking female creature clad in black was trailing behind them.

"Beelzebumon!" Komodo called, overjoyed at seeing him.

Beelzebumon stopped struggling. "Komodo!" he cried, then began struggling harder. "Let me go, ya damn lizard!"

"Shut up, loud mouth," Gigadramon beckoned to LadyDevimon. "Get ready ta chain him up."

LadyDevimon nodded and rushed over to the empty shackles that were beside Komodo. Gigadramon picked up Beelzebumon in his metallic claws and started ripping off the chains.

Komodo watched as Beelzebumon was thrown into the wall and held there as LadyDevimon shackled his neck and wrists. After they were done with Beelzebumon, they left the enraged Mega shaking his fist at them, calling out vile curse words and making dire threats that included a furnace and a shredder.

"My, my. Such a nice vocabulary." Kagemon said, folding his arms.

Komodo shakily got to her feet.

Beelzebumon turned around and walked up to her. "Komodo!" He threw his arms around her, engulfing her in a warm bear hug.

"Ow..." Komodo muttered weakly as pain coursed through her.

Beelzebumon pulled back. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked, looking her over.

"No, I just hurt."

"Oh."

Suddenly Komodo's strength gave out and she collapsed against Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon held her up. "Komodo!"

Kagemon walked up to them. "Komodo, you alright?" he asked in concern.

Komodo nodded. "I'll be okay."

"Who the hell are you?" Beelzebumon demanded, his eyes narrowing to slits, as he looked at Kagemon.

Kagemon took a step back. "I'm supposed ta be watching over Komodo, seems like I gotta watch you know too."

"You stay away from Komodo. Or I'll rip yer throat out!" Beelzebumon hissed, picking up Komodo. He walked over to the wall and sat down with his back against the wall.

Komodo rubbed her face against his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Beelzebumon said softly, stroking her hair. "When you didn't come home, I thought something was wrong and went to look for you. But I couldn't find you. Man was I freaked."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, everythin's gonna be alright." Beelzebumon said reassuringly, cradling Komodo lovingly. He leaned down and kissed her long, slow, and gentle.

Komodo looked over at Kagemon when Beelzebumon finished, resting his head on hers. He was watching them over his shoulder. She could tell that he was depressed and very sad. _I wish I could make him happy. But I think the problem is because he's lonely. He said he likes me and seeing me with Beelzebumon really hurts him. He's going through the same thing I used to, except the fact that I didn't like anyone. To think, if I hadn't met Beelzebumon then I woulda met Kagemon, probably woulda fell in love with him instead. Feels quite strange..._

Komodo was sitting wrapped protectively up in Beelzebumon's arms as he slumbered. Kagemon was sitting against the wall on the other side of the room, watching them. Komodo could not help but feel sorry for him.

About an hour later Komodo couldn't stand it anymore and proceeded to remove herself from Beelzebumon's embrace without waking him. After she successfully removed herself, she made her way towards Kagemon, trying hard to keep the chains from scraping on the floor.

Kagemon stood up and walked over to her. "What? Do you want anything?"

"Not really. I was wondering if you wanted to talk."

"Why?"

"Because I know you aren't happy. How come?"

"It's nothing."

"No it's not. Come on, you can tell me."

Kagemon blinked and sighed. "Because I can't stand seeing you with him. But he's been with you first so..." He did a partial shrug and looked away.

"You love me too, don't you?" Komodo asked softly.

Kagemon looked up at her, eyes widened in surprise. He sighed, then looked down sadly. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Komodo slipped her arms around his middle, hugging him gently. "Oh, Kagemon..."

"H-hey!" Kagemon squeaked in surprise. He pushed Komodo away, causing the chains to clank together.

"Oh, s-sorry." Komodo hung her head.

Kagemon put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Komodo, please don't be sad. You just startled me, that's all."

"Get yer hands offa her!"

Startled, the two looked up to see Beelzebumon lunging for Kagemon. Kagemon pushed Komodo out of the way just as Beelzebumon rammed into him, knocking him down. Komodo stumbled and fell on her back. Kagemon scrambled to his feet just as Beelzebumon stood up. Komodo moaned as she sat up and Beelzebumon rushed to her side.

"You alright?" he asked, looking her over.

"Please don't hurt him." Komodo pleaded.

Beelzebumon blinked in confusion. "Eh, why?"

"He didn't do anything, I did."

"Huh?"

"I was only tryin' to make him feel better."

"Oh," Beelzebumon pulled her up. "Still doesn't let him off the hook." He shot Kagemon a venomous glance.

Kagemon blinked and shrugged slightly.

Beelzebumon led Komodo over to the wall and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. He put his arms around her and glared at Kagemon as he walked over to the wall on the other side of the room and stood with his back against it.

"Beelzebumon, please. Calm down."

Beelzebumon's glare softened as he looked down at Komodo. "Alright." He pressed his face in the side of her neck, his warm breath washing over her.

Komodo sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the affection. She put her hand on his cheek and tilted her head so that it rested against his. "I love you..." she whispered.

"I love you too…" he said, his voice slightly muffled. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"I know you won't."

Awhile later Beelzebumon was busy examining the chains bound to his wrists, tugging at them experimentally.

"What are you doing?" Komodo asked curiously.

"Seein' if I can break these damn things."

"Good luck with that. Those chains are made of Chrome Digizoid. You'd be lucky if you made a dent in 'em with a sledgehammer."

Beelzebumon glared at Kagemon. "Thanks for the info." he said sarcastically, letting the chains fall to the floor.

"Beelzebumon, please don't be so mean."

He sighed. "Sorry that's kinda hard for me ta do. I've been mean all my life."

"You haven't been to me."

"Yeah, but that's only you."

Komodo sighed and rested her chin on her arms.

Beelzebumon put his arm around her. "Everythin's gunna be alright."

"I hope so."

"Of course it will. I'm here ta protect you."

Komodo smiled. "I know."

Beelzebumon kissed her and nuzzled her neck. Komodo pressed her face in his arm. She looked up when she heard the thud of a door closing and footsteps.

The creature she had seen in her dream walked in, the Gigadramon and LadyDevimon from before accompanying him.

"Hello Komodo," He looked at Beelzebumon in surprise. "Well look at what we have here! Beelzebumon, what a nice surprise!"

Beelzebumon growled and put his arms around Komodo. "What the hell do you want, you filthy bastard?"

"My, my, who would have thought that the meanest badass of the entire Nightmare Soldiers would be protecting a human?"

"Who woulda? People change." Beelzebumon said, his voice dripping venom.

"I'm sure they do. Now, it's time to get down to business. I bet you're wondering why you're here, well I've decided to use your soul to power my Digiegg. This, if I care to mention, will kill you."

Komodo gasped and buried her face in Beelzebumon's chest. He stroked her hair comfortingly, continuing to glare hatefully at Daemon.

"But why would you do that?" Kagemon asked.

"Because, it will make the Digimon all powerful. _And _immune to Vaccine attacks," He chuckled. "It's the perfect plan to make the perfect Digimon."

"Whoa."

"Gigadramon, LadyDevimon! Take our friend here to my chamber; I'll be waiting for you." Daemon walked out of the room.

Beelzebumon stood up. "You ain't gettin' her! Not without going through me first!" He fell into a fighting stance.

"You are such a trouble-maker. Oh, well, I'll have you sorted out soon. Guilty Claw!" Gigadramon lunged at Beelzebumon.

"No, please don't fight," Komodo begged. "You might get hurt. Please stop!"

"They aren't listening." Kagemon said quietly, coming up beside her. He took a key out of his pocket, removed Komodo's shackles, and moved her to the safety of the other side of the room, where they watched the two Virals fighting like mad beasts.

Gigadramon succeeded in pinning Beelzebumon to the wall, but was unable to hold him for long. It resulted in Gigadramon accidentally breaking Beelzebumon's bonds.

"Beelzebumon..." Komodo sighed and rested her head against Kagemon's chest.

Kagemon pushed her away to arms length.

Komodo looked at him in surprise then blushed as she realized what she had done. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Kagemon nodded. "It's alright." He looked up.

Suddenly Komodo was grabbed from behind. "Ahhhh!"

"Komodo!" Kagemon tried to grab her but LadyDevimon evaded him and started running towards the door.

"KOMODO!" Beelzebumon threw Gigadramon away and lunged for the Digimon.

LadyDevimon squealed and let go of Komodo as the enraged Viral barreled into her. Komodo crawled away and turned around to see Beelzebumon throttling LadyDevimon.

He started bashing her head against the floor, a murderous gleam in his eyes. "Don't you _EVER_ touch her _AGAIN_!"

Komodo was frightened by his murderous rage. "Beelzebumon stop!" she begged in a frightened whisper.

Beelzebumon paused and looked up at her, the murderous gleam dieing in his eyes. He stood up and walked over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her.

Komodo threw her arms around him. "Please don't do that again," she sobbed, burying her face in his collar. "Don't ever do that again."

"Shh, it's alright. I won't do that again. I'm sorry I frightened you, I didn't mean it."

Komodo felt something wet and sticky soak into her shirt. She looked down at her shirt and saw that blood smeared it. "Oh my God! You're hurt!" She looked up at him.

Beelzebumon looked down at the wound. "Ah, it's nuthin'. I'll heal. All that matters is that yer all right," He wiped her face and stood up, turning around to come face to face with Gigadramon. "Oh, crap."

"Ya got that right! You're dead meat!" The Viral dragon snatched him up in one of his metal claws. Then he picked up Komodo in his other.

"Beelzebumon! Ow!"

Beelzebumon struggled uselessly in the Digimon's grip. "Let her go!"

"Let me take her."

Gigadramon turned to Kagemon. "Alright, fine."

Kagemon walked over and took Komodo from Gigadramon.

"Thank you." Komodo murmured gratefully, looking up at Kagemon.

"You're welcome. Do you really think I was gunna let that big brain-dead lizard handle you? 'Course not." He smiled and brushed his hand across her cheek.

Komodo closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was dozing off.

Someone whispering softly in her ear awaked Komodo. "Komodo, Komodo time ta get up. Come on." They gave her a small nudge.

Komodo's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Kagemon.

"Hey, you're up. Sleep well?"

"I guess so," Komodo sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"This is the chamber with the Digiegg." Kagemon said, pointing at a large egg that was black and red sitting on a pedestal near the back wall.

Komodo looked around. "Where's Beelzebumon?"

"He's being held in another room."

Komodo looked down at the floor.

"Don't worry," Kagemon said, putting his hand on her cheek. "I'm going to get you out of here. There's no way I'm gunna let him kill you. You were right, I do love you."

"I knew you did. I'm sorry that you're sad."

"I'm not sad when you're around."

"What's going to happen when we get out of here?"

"I dunno really. You'll go back with Beelzebumon and I'll probably…um…maybe go to the Real World."

"Oh. Do you think I'll ever see you again?"

"I dunno. Um, Komodo?"

"Yes?"

"Do consider me as a friend?"

"Yes."

Kagemon smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Komodo blushed deeply. "Kagemon?"

"Hmm?"

"Why exactly do you love me?"

"Because you're a nice person. You make me really happy." Kagemon replied. As he spoke, he slowly leaned closer to her.

Komodo pulled back slightly. "Uh, w-what are you doing?"

Kagemon slipped one arm around her middle, pulling her closer and put one hand on her cheek. "I love you," he whispered, giving her a soft, gentle kiss. A moment later, he pulled away looking rather dazed.

Komodo stared at him in disbelief.

"Damn! I did it again!" He covered his face with his hand. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He slapped himself.

Komodo grabbed his hand as he was about to slap himself again. "Stop that!"

Kagemon blinked in surprise. "Sorry. I didn't mean to." He looked down at the floor.

Komodo put her hand on his cheek. "It's alright. Sometimes people can't really control what they do."

"I-" He was interrupted by the sound of a door closing.

Daemon walked over to them. "Well, I guess today is your lucky day. Unfortunately, it isn't the right time for what I wanted to do. _But_," he added. "It will be in an hour or so, so you will wait in here until then."

Komodo sighed, despair washing over her. _How's Kagemon going to get us out of this?_

About thirty minutes later, there was a loud commotion out in the hall just outside the door.

The door opened and Beelzebumon stumbled in. He was breathing heavily. "Hah…said they…could keep…me locked up…In their dreams!" He bent over, putting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "No way could they…could keep me from you."

"…Beelzebumon..." Komodo walked over to him. She saw that he was quite beaten up.

Beelzemon chuckled and straightened up. He sighed and looked around. "Is this where he's keepin' ya?"

"Yes, how nice of you to join us," Daemon said, stepping out of the shadows. "I was just thinking of some way to entertain myself. I just thought up a good one. Why not have a look at what's inside Komodo's memories, just for fun?"

"NO! Please no!" Komodo begged. "I don't want to be reminded of them again! Do anything but that!"

"That's just too bad, 'cause that's exactly what I'm gunna do. To make it more fun I'll let your friends see them too."

Suddenly sharp stabs of pain exploded in Komodo mind and she cried out, falling to her knees. Memories began to flash before her eyes as Daemon dug painfully through her mind. With each memory that came up the pain increased, the mental and physical pain from the memories sent shockwaves through her body. Komodo clung to Beelzebumon's leg, crying and sobbing, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. After a moment, she felt the pain decrease and the memories stop.

"Whoa, how could anyone go through all that and still be so pure of heart?" She heard Daemon say in disbelief.

"Oh my God! Who knew she'd gone through all that?"

Komodo felt something touch her head. She looked up to see Beelzebumon looking down at her as he ran his fingers through her hair, a shocked look on his face. "Don't let him do that again. Please don't let him do that again..." she begged in a frightened whisper, hugging his leg tighter.

"Oh, Komodo," He kneeled down and picked her up. "I can't belief you went through something like that over and over again. Now I see what you meant." He hugged her and gave her a long, comforting kiss. When he finished Komodo felt slightly calmer.

"Poor, poor, Komodo. Don't worry I'll put you out of your misery soon. First, Kagemon. Kill Beelzebumon for me." Daemon said.

"What?"

"You heard what I said. Kill him, or I'll kill you."

Kagemon turned to Beelzebumon and Komodo. "I'm really sorry I gotta do this," he said, pulling out his gun.

"Don't you dare!" Beelzebumon hissed.

"Please no!" Komodo begged.

"I'm sorry," Kagemon repeated, pointing his gun at Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon set Komodo down and stood up. Kagemon fired and Beelzebumon slammed into the wall and slumped to the floor.

"Beelzebumon!" Komodo crawled over to him. She put her arms around him and pulled him onto her lap.

Kagemon knelt down beside her. "I'm sorry, Komodo."

She looked up at him, tears spilling from her eyes. "You killed him, how could you?"

"He's not dead. If he were then he would deteriorate into data. I made sure to shoot the strongest part of his helmet. He's only knocked out," he explained as he pulled the bullet out and dropped it on the ground.

Komodo was shocked. "S-so that means…he'll wake up soon, right?"

Kagemon nodded.

Komodo sighed with relief. "Thank you."

Kagemon stood up and walked a ways away from Komodo. He pointed his gun at Daemon, who had his back turned. "Shadow Shot!"

Daemon screamed and turned around. "Evil Inferno!"

Kagemon dodged the fire.

Komodo buried her face in Beelzebumon's jacket collar. She listened to the fight, glancing at the two Megas. _Is this what Kagemon meant by he was going to get us out of here? Fight Daemon? He might get hurt, or worse._ Komodo looked down at Beelzebumon. _Oh, please wake up soon._

Kagemon was suddenly sent flying across the room and slammed into the wall, falling to the floor.

"Kagemon!"

"I'm alright." Kagemon groaned, pulling himself to his feet. He rushed at Daemon.

Komodo watched as he tackled the startled Demon Lord and they wrestled around. Suddenly she felt movement in her arms. She looked down and saw that Beelzebumon was stirring. "Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon wake up!"

"Huh? Wha? Oh, my aching head." He sat up, rubbing his head.

"Oh, you're alright!" Komodo hugged him happily.

"Yeah, luckily. Kagemon's dead when I get my hands on 'im!"

"He made sure he didn't kill you! Besides he's fighting Daemon."

Beelzebumon jumped up. "So he is. I don't think they'll mind if I jump in."

Before Komodo could say anything Beelzebumon ran over to the fighting Virals.

Komodo sighed. "I guess that's his only bad quality…he like's fighting too much. Be careful. I don't want to lose either of you." She stood up, walked over to the door, and sat down beside it.

Kagemon grabbed Daemon from behind and held onto him. Beelzebumon drove his claws through Daemon's chest. He screamed and fell to his knees as Beelzebumon pulled his claws out. The area around the wound began to deteriorate into particles of data. After a moment, he completely deteriorated.

Kagemon straightened up. "Thanks for the help, Beelzebumon."

"I wasn't helpin' you. You are so dead!" Beelzebumon lunged for Kagemon.

Kagemon's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way.

"Beelzebumon! Stop!"

Beelzebumon stood up. "What?"

"You can't kill him or anything like that."

"But he tried ta kill me!"

"Only 'cause he had to. Even then he made sure he didn't."

Beelzebumon walked over to Komodo. "Would you rather have the bed or the couch?" he asked as he picked her up.

Komodo blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"When we get home, you aren't gettin' up for anything for the rest of the week. So, which do ya want?"

"I think I'll take the couch."

"That's probably a good choice," He opened the door and walked out into the hallway. "I still can't believe you went through all that."

"You saw everything?"

"Everything Daemon showed us."

"That would probably be just about everything. I told you my life was a living hell. I wasn't kiddin'."

"How long has yer dad been hurting you?"

"Since I was nine."

Beelzebumon growled. "You know where the bastard is? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Don't know, don't care."

Beelzebumon scowled. "Damn!"

Komodo leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it. That's all over with. Can we just go home?"

"Sure."

Before Komodo knew it, they were outside. It was a barren place with nothing but cracked dirt. "Um, how are we going to get home?"

"Er, I dunno. I don't know where a portal could be."

"I do."

Beelzebumon turned to face Kagemon. "Where?" he asked suspiciously.

"Follow me." Kagemon gestured and started walking towards the side of the castle.

Beelzebumon followed reluctantly, grumbling under his breath the entire time. They reached the portal that was on the other side of the castle.

"Here we are. Daemon's portal."

"Thank you, Kagemon." Komodo said.

"You're welcome."

"Come on, let's get goin'!" Beelzebumon said impatiently, walking towards the portal.

Komodo was surprised when Beelzebumon walked through and she saw that trees surrounded them. "Where are we?"

"The park."

"This is much better scenery after being in that desolate place. Well, I'll be seein' ya around. C'ya." Kagemon waved as he walked away.

"Bye."

When they reached the apartment, Beelzebumon got Komodo settled on the couch. True to his word, he didn't Komodo off the couch for anything for the rest of the week, but it didn't bother her too much. She was just glad to be back home with him.


End file.
